Chocolate Fudge Cupcakes for Chandler McCann
Plot Summary On a camping trip with the Loud, McBride and Chang family members, Ronnie Anne accidentally ruins a box of chocolate fudge cupcakes that belong to Chandler and she must make it up to him by having Maria, her grandparents and relatives send her chocolate fudge cupcakes by writing a letter to them. When her delivery arrives, the park ranger, Horace looks right at the letter and when she's being punished while Lincoln, Clyde, Sid and the others got chocolate fudge cupcakes (except Chandler), she scoffs angrily at the punishment she's given. Quotes in this Episode * Horace (reading Maria, Rosa, Hector, Carmen and Carlos's letter): Dear Ronalda, here are the chocolate fudge cupcakes that you asked us to send to you. love from, Your dear sweet mother, grandparents, uncle and aunt. * Horace: "Seriously? asked us to send?" * (Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne's being punished while standing around and holding 2 buckets in her hands and picking fresh apples at the exact same time.) * Ronnie Anne: "I shouldn't've asked my Mom, Abuela, Abuelo, Tia Carmen and Tio Carlos to send me chocolate fudge cupcakes, I shouldn't've asked my Mom, Abuela, Abuelo, Tia Carmen and Tio Carlos to send me chocolate fudge cupcakes, I shouldn't've asked my Mom, Abuela, Abuelo, Tia Carmen and Tio Carlos to send me chocolate fudge cupcakes, I shouldn't've-" * Horace (arriving with the chocolate fudge cupcakes): "Chocolate fudge cupcakes for everybody, good and fresh, fresh and super good for eating." * Horace: "Remember, Ronnie Anne, 12 more hours." * Leni: "Oh my gosh, Ronnie Anne," * Sid: "These chocolate fudge cupcakes are super yummy good." * (Ronnie Anne walks off and she overhears Lincoln, Clyde, Lori, Bobby, Luna, Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola, Sid, Adelaide, Leni and Lucy having a fish sticks eating contest in the dining hall.) * Lori: "Okay, everbody," * Lynn: "12 hours and 15 minutes on the fish sticks eating contest," * Lisa: "3, 2, 1," * Adelaide: "Goooooo!" * (Lana begins eating the fish sticks on the paper plate.) * All 13 Residents: "Lana, Lana, Lana, Lana, Lana, Lana, Lana, Lana, Lana, Lana!" * (Ronnie Anne enters the picnic table area, still angry, upset and disappointed due to the punishment she was given.) * Ronnie Anne: "Stupid crazy punishment, I just can't believe they made me miss the most decent lunch or dinner meal of the entire summer time. hey, Lisa, are there any fish sticks left around here?" * Lisa: "No, just what's in Lana's mouth." * Ronnie Anne: "I think I'll just pass for now." * (Ronnie Anne walks around on her way to the refrigerator.) * Sid: "Come on, Lana," * Luna: "let's go hit the showers in the young ladies' washroom." * The others (except Ronnie Anne) walk around on their way to the young ladies' washroom. * (Ronnie Anne now has a bowl of leftover oatmeal from Horace's oatmeal bath that she found in the refrigerator) * Ronnie Anne: "Aw man, leftover oatmeal again, I guess I can't starve myself to death right before Chandler tries to kill me off." * (Ronnie Anne begins eating the oatmeal from Horace's oatmeal bath that she found in the refrigerator.) * (Horace shows up right in front of her.) * Horace: "Hey! where'd you find that oatmeal?" * Ronnie Anne: "Right over there in the refrigerator." * Horace: "Oh no, no, no, no, no, that's for my oatmeal bath and I need it again." * (Horace takes the oatmeal bowl right outta Ronnie Anne's hands.) * Ronnie Anne: "You actually took a bath in it?!?" * Horace: "Yep, it soothes my itching conditions." * Ronnie Anne: "I just ate something that you put your feet in?!? (she puts her right hand over to where her mouth is.) watch out." * (Ronnie Anne walks away and begins barfing a bit right out the window off screen, which is a bit shocking and violent, Chandler (off screen) notices it as well.) * Chandler (off screen): "Aw man, it's dripping barf." * (Ronnie Anne returns back to the rec room.) * Ronnie Anne: "Horace? who did I just barf on?" * Horace: "Hey, Chandler, you better go wash up." * (Ronnie Anne runs away barfing a bit again.) * Category:The Loud House season 5 episodes